


After the game

by bookmountains



Series: College soccer [3]
Category: Bend It Like Beckham (2002)
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 3, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-28 01:05:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6307948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookmountains/pseuds/bookmountains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jess and Jules have just won a match against Yale. And Jules also has another reason for celebration.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Storyteller1358](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storyteller1358/gifts).



“God, I like getting interviewed.”, Jules said as she sat down next to Jess on a bench next to their locker room.

“Me too. I feel like a star” Jules leaned down and kissed her, wrapped her arms around her, enveloping her. They kissed for a long, wishing that she could preserve this moment forever: The thrill of victory, Jules' lips against hers, the knowledge that they could kiss openly without fear that their families would find out. Jules. 

After too short a time, Jules stepped back. “Okay, we really have to shower now”, she said.

Twenty minutes later they were showered and ready to get in their bus back to college. Jess held Jules hand as they stepped into the bus. As they sat down, Jess pulled Jules closer until she nearly sat in her lap and kissed her again.

“You seem in a good mood today”, grinned Jules as they stopped. “Is it just the match, or..?”

Jess looked around. She had planned to tell Jules when they were back in the privacy of their dorm room, but as it seemed, their team-mates were to busy to pay them any notice, and she really had to tell someone. “ I got a letter from my mother”, she whispered. “He says, well he doesn't say he's happy, but he told me they're all looking forward to my next visit, and he seems to want to mend bridges, you know”, she sighed. “It's a start, at least.”

It had now been a month since they had both told their families of their relationship, and they hadn't reacted well.

“That's great, Jess”, Jules said. They hugged. “My Mom is still insulted that I lied to her back when your sister married.”

Jess didn't know what to say, so she pulled Jules closer.

“Not a good subject for now”, Jules said, blinking heavily. “Let's talk about the World Cup”

They kept their talk firmly on football for the next few hours. When the bus stopped, Jess looked up and realized she had fallen asleep on Jules' shoulder.


	2. Chapter 2




End file.
